


Graduation Day

by Miya13



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya13/pseuds/Miya13





	Graduation Day

"Graduation is approaching this year," Hoseok says with a sigh.

 

"We're going to be free."

 

"What will we do?"

 

She shrugs. "I don't know. It just feels so good."

 

***************

 

"This does not feel right," Kim Miyoung mutters, taking her cup of hot chocolate back to her table. Well, not just Kim Miyoung—senior-year Kim Miyoung, from the graduating batch of this year.

 

Jeon Jungkook, her junior who recently graduated from middle school, smiles up at her. He hands Miyoung his school jacket to cover her legs when she sits across him.

 

"You look tense, noona. Everything okay?" he asks.

 

Miyoung looks at him. Just really, only looks. Jungkook has always been an awkward but good-looking kid. He has pretty features, which look tired now because of school and training. His eyes are puffy but happy, and he keeps sniffing and crinkling his nose, a habit that Miyoung found annoying until only recently.

 

"I feel queasy about my graduation next week," she finally says. "I don't want to do it."

 

"Noona~" Jungkook sings, poking her knee. "Don't you want to be free?"

 

She smiles at him. "Not when I feel like this. I don't want to grow up just yet."

 

The younger one purses his lips. "Where is Hoseok hyung?"

 

"Training, with that other kid."

 

Jungkook thinks hard for a moment, wrinkling his small forehead, before offering his friend a pinky finger.

 

Miyoung looks at his hand in amusement, and he only shakes it, encouraging her to wrap her finger around his.

 

"After you graduate—and after I graduate—we won't shed a tear. And from this moment on, we are free from school, but that does not mean we will forget each other."

 

He stretches his hand to lightly touch his thumb to hers, sealing the promise.

 

"I won't forget you after graduation," Miyoung begins, "but what if you forget me after you debut?"

 

Jungkook only ducks his head and softly says, "No."

 

Later, Hoseok joins them and they spend the rest of the day at the little café.

 

***************

 

"It's over."

 

"For you."

 

"Yeah, for me."

 

"Now what?"

 

She only blankly stares ahead at the school grounds; at the younger boys running around, and the younger girls talking together. At everyone before her but the little boy next to her.

 

Miyoung's strangely happy right now. The ceremony was a success and she got more recognition and awards than she deserved. Everyone cheered for her and there wasn't a single dull moment. After it ended, a lot of her friends cried, but somehow Miyoung held it together. She'd made a promise after all.

 

But now that she had said goodbye to her friends and left their side for now, she felt strange. Happy but sad. Excited but bored. Energetic but tired.

 

She doesn't want to go back home just yet (or at all) but she knows Jungkook has to go back to his class.

 

"I don't know," Miyoung mumbles, finally looking at him. "Like you said, I'm free."

 

Jungkook reaches out and lightly tugs at her sleeve, feeling the material of the robe between his fingers. "I like this robe. You look nice."

 

She playfully swats his hand away. "You'll get your own."

 

Jungkook chuckles.

 

"Go back to class. I'll see you later."

 

"Where are you gonna go?"

 

Miyoung shrugs. "Anywhere I want to. I'm free~"

 

Dropping her junior to his class, Miyoung finally walks out the school campus, looking back with a peculiar weight in the pit of her stomach. She hasn't called her mom yet, even though she called Miyoung at least four times during the ceremony.

 

She takes off her robe and hat and decides to listen to music while she walks around the city aimlessly.

 

There are so many kids around wearing the same uniform as Miyoung, all celebrating their graduation. Some laughing, some crying, and some looking completely indifferent.

 

Down the block, Miyoung spots a group of boys loudly talking and shoving each other. Her lips curl up in a toothy grin and when she realizes who's part of that group. Slowly, she takes out one earphone.

 

"Jung Hoseok!" she yells.

 

A skinny, dark-haired boy turns around, smiling like he always does. "Kim Miyoung!"

 

Miyoung jogs up to the group, awkwardly smiling at the rest of them. She doesn't recognise anyone, and none of them are wearing uniforms like Hoseok and herself.

 

"You're the star student of today, right?" one of the boys asks. "Kim Miyoung?"

 

Hoseok doesn't even let her answer. "Yep! I taught her everything!" Like a parent, he pats her back.

 

"Yah." She shakes his hand off.

 

"We're going eat, why don't you come along?" another boy (one who is very cute, Miyoung decides) offers.

 

She nods. "Okay."

 

The boys and Miyoung walk into a nearby restaurant run by a friendly-looking lady. She smiles brightly at them, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

They start talking while the lady cooks, and Miyoung soon learns that the boys are Hoseok's trainee friends from the company. Most of them are older, the cute one being the oldest, and that they came to support Hoseok today.

 

Once the lady starts to bring in food, it never seems to end. Everything looks amazing, but Miyoung knows she will never be able to eat it all. By the end of the meal, she feels like she'll throw up.

 

The cute guy, Seokjin, pays for the food and they leave, but not before the lady smiles and hugs Hoseok and Miyoung, congratulating the two kids.

 

Their next stop is a convenience store, where Miyoung notices how coolly Seokjin slips a bottle of soju in the cart right before paying for everything (again).

 

It's almost dark outside by the time the boys and Miyoung are done.

 

"Hoseok-ah," Yoongi, another guy begins, "I think we'll leave now. It's getting late for us."

 

Hoseok nods. "You know you—"

 

"We'll tell the boss, don't worry. You two kids have fun."

 

The guys hug Hoseok and share bows with Miyoung. She tries her best to smile cutely at Seokjin, and for once, really does it.

 

"Now what?" She turns around to face Hoseok.

 

Hoseok reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone and pressing buttons quickly. "Eomma?" he begins. "Okay, okay . . . I'm not coming home today. I'll be at the company or with Yoongi hyung."

 

"You're not going to be with Yoongi or the at the company, right?" Miyoung asks once he hangs up the phone.

 

He shakes his head, grinning at her before he starts leading the way.

 

"Where are we going?" she calls out.

 

The cheeky boy turns around and looks t her. "Anywhere," he yells. "We're free!"

 

'Anwhere' turns out to be the rooftop of an old building around their neighborhood, where they scarf down the snacks they bought from the store as their measly dinner.

 

"How did you manage to get out of training today?" Miyoung asks once they're done eating.

 

Hoseok wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I just asked."

 

"What?"

 

He places a hand on her shoulder. "Sajangnim~ is debuting really supposed to be this hard?"

 

Miyoung chuckles, but not as brightly as she thought she would. "You will forget me, right? Both you and Jungkook. You're both idiots anyway."

 

"Yah." He playfully pushes her. "I don't know about him, but I won't forget you, okay?"

 

"When will you debut?"

 

"Are you curious?"

 

She nods.

 

He puts out his hand, palm up. "Five hundred won, and I'll tell you."

 

She shakes her head him while he laughs. "See? Idiot."

 

Their bouquets from the ceremony are kept between them, and Miyoung just stares at them. "Do you remember Jungkook's graduation?"

 

Hoseok nods with a smile, not that Miyoung can see him. "It hadn't been five minutes, and his pants were covered with flour already."

 

"That kid . . ." Without any warning, one round tear flows down her cheek.

 

"Hey, hey," Hoseok holds her arm, making her look up at him. "What happened?"

 

She shakes her head. "I don't know. I'm worried, and I'm sad. Aren't you?"

 

He sighs. "Nope." Hoseok lets go of her arm and looks up. "I don't care. I'll be happy with whatever I do."

 

"And what will you do?"

 

"Anything! I'll go out and buy alcohol; I'll go get my hair done nicely; I'll get a part-time job; I'll date someone." Hoseok turns around to look at Miyoung, putting the bouquets away and scooting closer. "I'll date someone like you. Maybe even you."

 

Miyoung laughs again, wiping away her tears. "Forget about it. I don't want to date you."

 

He nudges her shoulder with his. "Think again. Wouldn't you want to date me once I debut and become famous? Plus, I'm already really good-looking."

 

She only smiles at him, pulling out her phone. "Eomma," she says once her mom picks up, looking at Hoseok with a grin. "I'm not coming home today. I'll be with my friends."

 

Hoseok grins back her, before pulling out the bottle of soju that Seokjin bought. "Stop worrying now."

 

Within seconds, the top is unscrewed and the two friends share the drink, looking up at the moon from where they are.

 

In between the laughter and tears, Miyoung finds her worries slipping away and a calmness settling in instead, especially when Hoseok gently holds her hand and gives it a squeeze.

 

She looks at his happy face, always decorated with a wide grin, and that's when she realizes that she's really free now.


End file.
